


Baby Girl

by FlowerCrownKirby



Category: Little Sea (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownKirby/pseuds/FlowerCrownKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know I just started randomly writing and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Dylan when I wrote this so I guess this could be in his POV if that's how you wanna imagine it but I dunno

The joint barely lit sitting in the ash tray. The marijuana kicks in as my mind becomes hazy. She becomes all I see, all I want. I bring her closer to me giving her a kiss. I leave small kisses on every inch of skin I can find. Her shirt falls to the floor. I memorize the feel of her skin and the taste of her skin. Everything seems to go by slow. Running my hands over her hips, the stripping of clothes, the innocent glances. Her skin feels like heaven and her lips taste like the place I want to be. Names get said aloud in gasps and moans. Nothing feels real except the way she feels under me, the way her hands run down my back, her gaping mouth. We exchange pants lying beside each other. I slip my fingers between her own and continue to feel the heaven that is my baby girl.


End file.
